memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Buck Bokai
Buck Bokai and Alex Rodriguez? I don't know who else noticed this, but with his move from shortstop to third base, the career of Alex Rodriguez is starting to look almost like a possible template for Buck Bokai. The obvious difference is that baseball is still highly popular despite the ongoing steriod scandal. It's possible that this could serve as inspiration behind the similar move Buck Bokai made in his career. --Kitch 11:36, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) :In the script Sisko introduces him as "Harmon Bokai". Should that be put in the article? Tough Little Ship 13:24, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::The name Harmon "Buckaroo" Bokai is how its listed on the back of his baseball card, i believe. I'd love to find an image of it, it lists his team record also. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:00, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::He also played for the Gotham City Bats from 2020 to 2022 according to one transcription of the card i've found, although i haven't been able to find a reproduction or complete text. as the Star Trek Encyclopedia notes, the picture on the card was originally Greg Jein playing Bokai, but they replaced it with Keone Young for -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:12, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::I can't find any information on the baseball card anywhere. I've heard of it (I think from the Encyclopedia or Chronology), and would be interested in seeing it somewhere. I've placed Harmon in the article, since that is indeed how Sisko introduces him to Dax in "If Wishes Were Horses."--Tim Thomason 01:24, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Trading Card Info This is info from the Buck Bokai baseball card seen in Star Trek Encyclopedia and provided to me through the chatroom by Gvsualan: Front : "Buckaroo" Bokai : Shortstop - London Kings Back : 311 Harmon Buck Gin Bokai : Ht 175cm Wt 81 kg Bats L&R Throws Right Born 10-31-98 Marina del Rey, CA : Despite his short stature, "Buckaroo" has been the Solar System-wide batting champion for two years in a row. After playing his rookie year with the Monarchs, he was the pivotal play in the 12-man trade with the Gotham City Bats. Last season, he missed breaking Joe DiMaggio's consecutive game hitting streak by only two games. His fielding versatility and constant clutch hitting have made him one of the Major Leagues' most sought-after players. : : Greatest Heroes of the Planetary Baseball League : Copyright 2026 by The Planetary Baseball League, Inc. If you build it, they will come. Some source information Gvsualan provides from the resource: : The characters name actually originated in a baseball card proposed by Ricardo Delgado as a decorative item for Ben Siskos desk. Michael Piller suggested the card feature a 21st century player whihc would make it a valuable collectors item to the 24th century Sisko. Greg Jein made the card, providing photos of himself in a baseball jersey that were converted into a prop card. : Greg also provided the history of his character and the statistics that appeared on the card. : The card was revised after and has Keone Young (the actor who played Bokai) on the front and Jein on the back. I'm going to try to incorporate this info into the article where possible (I already see some inconsistencies). It would be great if someone can get a readable photograph, however scanning from the Encyclopedia is probably against copyright.--Tim Thomason 06:21, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::I had thought the image was available in (fair use-copyrighted or non-Paramount copyrighted?) images of the card taken on exhibitions of Star Trek props, but it seems to have fallen out of my collection. Since the card itself has been made available for photography, does this render any images of it fair use? (also keeping in mind that a clear screencap of the card would be considered fair-use on MA). Either way, I'd support making articles for additional teams and locations on the card, although some are "in-jokes", I still don't think there's anything too outlandish or immediately contradicted to make us think otherwise. (He is a "system-wide" champ, the humorous Gotham and Bats refs could easily be derived from a real location yet to be named in the Sol system). ::(i haven't been able to follow the "canon policy" debates on this, but this is my feeling on most graphics department data. Jefferies/Sternbach/Okuda et al. worked with the writers on a lot of these details, and the contradictory (or jokingly added) ones are easily explainable.. *did the viewer display a wrong version of the ship? or was it reading out an alternate arrangement for some other reason ? *did a child vandalize the periodic table of elements with cartoon character names like Daffyduckium? Perhaps that entry could be kept, with a note made that it was childish babble of one of the crew's children (basically reducing the article to a background information... ::On uncertain issues or those that seem ridiculous or contradictory, probably form the article body in a manner that is very uninformative, or making it as vague and ambiguous as the source. For example -- we could be looking at a listing of his stats, but then again we could be looking at a badly translated card with badly edited stats. If we find a contradiction, treat it like the latter, remove it from the article body to the background info, since we don't have a canon explanation why the card would be incorrect to the dialogue. That way, we get to keep better track of all the background info instead of just that which seems likely. Also, this will be useful to track discrepancies later. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 06:43, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Extreme Continuity Issues Is it just me or do none of the dates make sense? Was baseball somehow completely uneffected by the Eugenics Wars and World War III? And Gotham City... isn't a real city. There's no demand for Baseball in England, I cannot see a London team at any point in the future. Basically, this whole thing seems out of line with... the world. --The Rev 01:42, 15 March 2006 (UTC) : We're really not here to critique or speculate, just to simply state the "facts." But for more cases of things that were "somehow completely uneffected by the Eugenics Wars", see and . --Alan del Beccio 01:50, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :: (I realize it's been a long time) The dates on the card were 20 years after the Eugenics Wars ended and a bit before World War III started. It's kind of like asking why the 1966 baseball season wasn't affected by World War II or the Gulf War. :: Gotham City could be either: 1) A new city somewhere (maybe on the moon as some suggest), or 2) Perhaps tongue-in-cheek using the Gotham nickname for another New York City baseball team, or 3) Perhaps a tongue-in-cheek team in some other city. Batman is currently pretty popular, and they did have a "Mighty Ducks" hockey team after the movie. :: There may be currently no demand for baseball in England in the near future (also, try looking at this from a 1993, 26-years-in-the-future, stance, not a 2006, 13-years-in-the-future, stance), but all it takes is some rogue British billionaire with a weird baseball fetish to buy a team and set one up. I'm sure demand will follow for almost any "home team" (they exported at least one star player). There's also the whole "London, Ontario" thing people talk about (I prefer to think of the England one, it's Planetary afterall). :: "This whole thing seems out of line with... the world." Really? You mean the world where cryogenic sleeper ships are being phased out? A world recovering from being 1/3rd taken over by genetic supermen? A world with manned missions to Saturn and Mars and that had already built massive orbital missile platforms 50 years prior? I don't think we can ascertain the state of baseball in this weird and very different world.--Tim Thomason 22:58, 4 September 2007 (UTC)